Darth Vader Holocron Chapters
by KnightLothor
Summary: Unknown to Palpatine Vader has created a Holocron and records his thoughts on everything that goes on with his life. Still in pain from his loss of Padme he tries to reconcile by assisting in bringing "peace" to the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Darth Vader's Holocron Chapters**

**Chapter 1**

Rating: G

"Day 1 of Holocron log. Emperor Palpatine has decreed that all remaining Jedi be eliminated. He has put me in charge of locating the surviving Jedi. He assigned the "501" to my command and is now known as "Vader's Fist." I'll hunt them down for their betrayal. Their crimes against the Republic are unforgivable they must be found and dealt with. Unknown to Palpatine I have made this Holocron as a journal to remind me of my accomplishments.

My love is dead. I have abandoned all of my friends even my old master Obi-Wan-Kenobi. He is a Jedi and is a traitor to the Republic. Do I regret what I have done? In my heart I feel sorrow,pain and regret. I cannot undo what I have done. I cannot go back at all, the only thing I have is Palpatine the one true friend who befriended me ever since I came to the capital of the Republic. Perhaps without him I wouldn't be here right now.

What is done is done. I need to focus on finding the last of the Jedi. I do not even know if Obi-Wan is alive but I don't care. He can burn for all I care as he left me to die! Rumors are being spread around about a rebellion rising from the ashes of the Republic. As if they could match our strength and my power.

I have become more powerful then any Jedi in the galaxy even Palpatine. I serve him because he is my friend BUT I should be the one to rule the galaxy. I am more powerful then he is even with these mechanical enhancements!

Palpatine has assigned me to investigate a Jedi presence sighted on Korriban in an attempt to hide where the Dark Side of the Force would hide a Jedi there. How foolish, nobody can resist the power of Korriban. I will go there with my troops and personally see to that the fool is put down.

Watch over me Padme! Soon the galaxy will be at peace once and for all!"

Disclaimer: DOES NOT OWN CHARACTERS IN STARWARS NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN THE MOVIES/BOOKS.


	2. Korriban and the Tragedy of Anakin

Chapter 2

The Sith World Korriban and the tragedy of Anakin

"As I walk upon the ground of the Sith planet. I can feel corruption here. The strength here is more powerful then I thought. My master would become even stronger if he walked here but he is busy controlling the galaxy while I grow stronger. Though I have lost much of my physical body I have learned much from the Sith. If only I knew this sooner, I could of done so much more."

_Vader looked up at the sky. As the clouds were moving he pictured his wife's face smiling. Vader's fist clenched. He remembered the day he truly embraced his darker self._

"You can't be serious Anakin!" _Padme holding back tears tries to reason with Vader._ "I don't want dominance over the galaxy. All I want is peace and your love." _Anakin tries apologizing but words came out so fast he didn't even realize what he had said._ "You wanted peace and we can bring it peace. I can overthrow Palpatine I am stronger then he is. Infact I am more powerful then any Jedi in the galaxy! Think of it Padme with your help we can make the galaxy a better place." _"Was Obi-Wan right? Padme thought._

_Has Anakin truly fallen to the Dark Side? Then it hit her.. the dream, it scared him so much he would do anything to protect her from death even if it meant joining the Sith. Everything became clear, Anakin had changed but into what?_

"I don't believe this, Obi-Wan was right. Anakin I don't know who you are anymore! Anakin what about the baby...?" _She started crying now, crying out her heart. She thought "WHY!? I LOVED YOU!?" Anakin just stared and said_ "So Obi-Wan lied more hasn't he and you believe him. I thought you loved me... I guess I was wrong." _Anakin sees Obi-Wan and with full strength Force Chokes Padme. Padme chokes and sees Obi-Wan screaming at Anakin to stop. Padme finally faints. Vader wakes up and gets back to reality._

"Hmmph I need to find the Jedi hidden here. No more fooling around." "_I would of lost my hold on the Dark Side if it weren't for Korriban. That day made me remember what I have done to the galaxy. It is too late, the Darkness has pulled me in and I cannot escape." Vader headed through the deserted planet. The planet has been abandoned. Only people who have a tragedy in their lives come here. Vader is proof of this concept._

_Vader looked around but nothing but desert. There was one thing that caught his eye. It was a Lightsaber on the ground. Perhaps it was a Sith lightsaber or worse... a Jedi lightsaber. _"A lightsaber... now what could this be here for?" _He was about to get his answer. Out of nowhere someone leapt out and took the lightsaber and ignited it. The light shining off Vader was shining blue. Of course it was the Jedi the reports talked about._ "Leave this place Vader, it taints all who land even the purest of souls." _Vader already prepared had his red lightsaber out. "_And just who are you to tell me to leave. If anything it should taint you more then me." _The Jedi came forward saying "my name is Lothor and Vader you must pay for what you have done!"_


End file.
